The Transport Book
by Ilikecheerios123
Summary: Maisie used to be a normal 15 year old and had a normal life. What will happens when Maisie gets her hands on a book that can transport you anywhere? Even into books, manga, anime, films etc..
1. The Rules

The Transport Book

Summary: Maisie used to be a normal 15 year old and had a normal life. What will happens when Maisie gets her hands on a book that can transport you anywhere? Even into books, manga, anime, films etc..

**The Rules**

**How to use it.**

When using the Transportation Book, you have to say where you want to go and it'll transport you there.

It can transport 2+ people but you all have to say where you want to go at the same time.

You can bring objects with you.

There is also space to write. Whatever you write, will come true.

If you are transported into a books series, you can't die. It goes the same with films, movies and manga. YOU CANNOT DIE.

Time will not freeze when you are transported into a book series or movies, manga, anime etc..

Hope you enjoy using the transportation book.

Have Fun.


	2. Chapter 1

The Transport Book

Summary: Maisie used to be a normal 15 year old and had a normal life. What will happens when Maisie gets her hands on a book that can transport you anywhere? Even into books, manga, anime, films etc..

**Chapter 1 **

Maisie was sitting in English bored out of her mind. She sighed and yawned. Her teacher, Mr Brennan was talking about connectives and other boring English stuff.

She looked out of the window and yawned again.

Suddenly a black and purple book fell from out of nowhere and landed on the ground. Maisie blinked.

_"Where did that come from?" _Maisie thought. The bell finally rang and Maisie packed her stuff away. She went straight onto the yard and picked it up. She ignored the other students coming onto the yard.

"Transportation book." she read out loud. She snorted. "Stupid name." she muttered.

She opened the book.

"How to use it" she read.

_"When using the Transportation Book, you have to say where you want to go and it'll transport you there."_

Maisie scoffed. "Yeah right." she said. She put the book into her bag and went to the library.

She talked to her friends in the library. In the back of her mind, she was thinking about the Transportation Book.

_"What if it's...real? What if it actually works?" _Maisie thought. The bell rang and she went to her next lesson, which was Maths.

After school, she went home and went up to her room, holding her books and the Transportation Book.

She sat down and read the rules

_"How to use it._

When using the Transportation Book, you have to say where you want to go and it'll transport you there.

It can transport 2+ people but you all have to say where you want to go at the same time.

You can bring objects with you.

There is also space to write. Whatever you write, will come true.

If you are transported into a books series, you can't die. It goes the same with films, movies and manga. YOU CANNOT DIE.

Time will not freeze when you are transported into a book series or movies, manga, anime etc..

Hope you enjoy using the transportation book.

_Have Fun. " _

"Wow. Pretty detailed stuff." she said to her self. Her eyes scanned her bookshelf, she looked at all of the books.

"Maybe I should give it one try.." she said. "Hm.." Her eyes fell on one of her favorite mangas and anime. Ouran Highschool Host Club

She picked the book up with both hands and said loud and clearly: "Ouran Highschool Host Club"

Nothing happened.

"Heh. Nothing happened. This book is ridiculous." she said.

Suddenly there was flash. She started disappearing. She shrieked in surprise.

The next thing she knew, she was falling and then she landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"Ow!" she said. The book landed next to her.

"Princess, are you okay?" a voice asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said looking up. She gasped when she saw who it was. Tamaki Suoh from Ouran Highschool Host Club.

"No way." she whispered.

"Princess?" Tamaki asked.

"It works! It actually works!" Maisie said.

Well, Maisie's life was going to get even more interesting.

**Chapter done! **

**Read and review. **


	3. Chapter 2

The Transport Book

Summary: Maisie used to be a normal 15 year old and had a normal life. What will happens when Maisie gets her hands on a book that can transport you anywhere? Even into books, manga, anime, films etc..

**Chapter 2**

Maisie looked around in amazement.

"This is so cool!" Maisie said. She picked up the book and wrote in it. Tamaki looked confused.

She wrote down:

"My friend Jack appears wearing a black ripped t-shirt and ripped trousers. His brown shaggy hair is spiked up using gel and he is wearing old tattered converses. He is also holding a paintball gun."

Suddenly Jack appeared walking towards Tamaki and Maisie holding the paintball gun. He was wearing the same clothes and appearance that Maisie had described.

"I look so cool in this!" Jack said. Tamaki blinked

"It's official. It works." Maisie said. Maisie then wrote down that she was wearing a black ripped t-shirt and ripped black leggings. She wrote down that she was wearing purple tattered converses and that she was holding a paintball gun. She also wrote down that her long brown hair had purple streaks and that her hair was longer. There was a flash and Maisie instantly changed into that outfit. Her hair changed.

"Awesome!" Maisie said.

Maisie and Jack looked at Tamaki. Tamaki blinked and turned around

Tamaki walked inside Ouran Academy then ran up to Music Room 3 where he shut the doors after him. The Host Club looked at him. Tamaki seemed very confused but he flashed a smile and hid it.

"Tamaki-Senpai! Where have you been?" asked Haruhi tilting her head.

"Long story." Tamaki replied. They went on with the Host Club.

"That boy that's standing with that girl is SO cute!" one girl said. Tamaki looked at the girl.

"It's like they appeared out of nowhere." Haruhi said listening into the conversation

_"I never got their names."_ Tamaki thought

"Yeah. His brown eyes are gorgeous!" another girl said.

Meanwhile, Maisie told Jack about the book and the rules.

"Well, we gotta test it out more!" Jack said. Maisie nodded.

Time for the tests to begin.

**What kind of test will they do? **

**Where will they go next? **

**Read to find out! **

**Please Review. **


	4. Chapter 3

The Transport Book

Summary: Maisie used to be a normal 15 year old and had a normal life. What will happens when Maisie gets her hands on a book that can transport you anywhere? Even into books, manga, anime, films etc..

**Chapter 3 **

Maisie and Jack both thought on what to do with the Transport book.

"Ooh. I know! We could go to Death Note!" Maisie said.

"You only want to go to death note, cause you like Mello." Jack said.

"It's not my fault he is sexy and badass!" Maisie retorted. "And he likes chocolate."

Jack rolled his eyes. Maisie stuck her tongue out at him.

"Let's go to Death Note." Jack said.

Tamaki and Haruhi were watching out of the window. Maisie and Jack both said Death Note in a loud clear voice.

There was a flash and they were gone.

"They just disappeared!" Tamaki shouted.

The other hosts and the girls looked confused.

Jack landed on the ground first. Jack groaned. Then Maisie landed on top of him.

"Ow! What the hell Maisie? Get off!" Jack shouted and pushed Maisie off him.

Maisie and Jack had landed outside of the mafia base where Mello and the others were.

Mello looked at the cameras.

"Two kids just appeared outside." said one of his henchmen. Mello bit off a bit of chocolate and looked at the camera screens.

"I can see that." Mello said.

Maisie looked around. "This is so much better than school."

"I agree." Jack said.

"Let's go explore!" Maisie said.

"Who are they?" Mello asked himself as he bit off a bit of chocolate.

"Maisie, I need to go to the bathroom." Jack said.

"You could've gone before." Maisie said rolling her eyes.

"I didn't need it then!" Jack whined.

Maisie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"We'll find a toilet for you to go, then we're going to the shops." Maisie said.

"Why are we going to the shops?" Jack asked.

"Cause I want some chocolate!" Maisie retorted.

Mello watched this go on.

"_So, she likes chocolate.." _he thought.

"After we go to the shop, we should go home. Everyone will be wondering where we are. Especially Chris, Sammy, Cara, Jamie and Rebecca." Jack said.

"I guess." Maisie said. They set off to find Jack a bathroom. After Jack had relieved himself, they went to the shops and got some chocolate. Then they went to a quiet park and said: 'Back home' loud and clear.

L, who was watching in the shadows, gnawed on his nail.

"Interesting." he said.

Meanwhile, Maisie and Jack landed in Maisie's room.

"We should go back to Ouran sometime." Maisie said

"Yeah." Jack said. Jack got up and hugged Maisie, making her blush.

"See ya tomorrow at school." Jack said.

Maisie waved.

What were the two kids going to explain why they disappeared?

What trouble will they get up to now?

**Chapter done! **

**Read and review**


	5. Chapter 4

The Transport Book

Summary: Maisie used to be a normal 15 year old and had a normal life. What will happens when Maisie gets her hands on a book that can transport you anywhere? Even into books, manga, anime, films etc..

**Chapter 4 **

Maisie and Jack went to school the next day. Maisie packed the Transport Book just in case they got bored. Jack met up with Maisie on the way to school, they walked to school talking about their adventures.

"That was awesome!" Maisie exclaimed. "We should do that again!"

Jack nodded in agreement

When they got to school and went into the hall, they got crowded around by their friends and bombarded with questions.

"Where were you?" asked their friend Sammy who was poking Maisie in the shoulder.

"It's a long story.." Maisie said. Rebecca raised an eyebrow.

"Jack!" Cara exclaimed tackling Jack into a hug. "Where were you? Are you okay?"

"Cara, calm down. I'm fine." Jack replied chuckling.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Jamie said. He had a thick scouse accent.

The bell rang and Maisie, Jack, Cara, Sammy and Jamie went to their form rooms. Maisie and Jack were in the same form. Their form room was in P1, which was a psychology room. Cara was in M7, which was a Maths room. Rebecca was also in a maths room, M5. Jamie was in B7 which was a business room. Sammy was in a science room, S4.

Maisie and Jack walked into P1.

"Maisie and Jack. The skivers!" Lydia said smirking.

"Don't make false accusations. It's not pretty of you." Jack said. Maisie had to hold in a laugh. Jack sat down and was now reading a book and wasn't looking at Lydia. Maisie sat down and took her book out of her bag.

Lydia gave them both the stink eye.

"Don't give us the stink-eye. It's not pretty and you clearly can't do one." Jack said not looking up from his book.

"H-How did you know that? You were looking at your book!" Lydia asked.

Jack lifted his eyes to look at Lydia. "Cause you are predictable."

"_Burn.__" _Maisie thought.

The bell rang and Maisie and Jack went to Science. After Science, it was P.E. Maisie and Jack spent the lesson playing badminton. Mia, Jennie, Becky and Annie were watching Maisie and Jack play.

After P.E, it was break. Maisie and Jack got changed and went to the library. They met up with Cara, Sammy, Jamie, Chris and Rebecca.

Jack got the Transport book and wrote down that he and Maisie were telepathic.

"Awesome choice." Maisie said.

_Hello Jack._

Jack gasped. "I got your message." he said.

"Awesome!" Maisie and Jack said at the same time.

Jamie and Cara came over. Cara was holding her science exercise book.

"This is so hard!" she said. She was talking about her science homework. Jack grinned slightly.

_That's what she said. _Jack messaged to Maisie. Maisie snorted. Jack chuckled slightly. Maisie started giggling. Jack started laughing.

Maisie couldn't hold in her laughter. Soon, Jack and Maisie were laughing hysterically. Rebecca came over and gave the two weird looks.

"What's going on?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't know." Cara said.

Maisie and Jack soon stopped laughing.

"Sorry. It's just a joke we have." Maisie said. The bell rang and Jack and Maisie went to Maths. After Maths it was lunch. Maisie and jack went to the lunch hall. Maisie got a beef and lettuce wrap and Jack got pizza.

"Should we go to Ouran again?" Maisie asked.

"Yeah." Jack said. After lunch, they went to form to get registered. After form, it was English. Maisie and Jack were just messaging each other, telepathically.

After English, it was RE.

RE dragged on. After RE, it was home time. Jack went to Maisie's house.

Maisie and Jack said "Ouran Highschool Host Club." at the same time.

There was a flash and they both disappeared.

**Chapter Done **

**As for the 'That's what she said' joke, I couldn't resist. There were a few of those today at school. XD **

**Read and Review! **

**I hoped you liked it! **


	6. Chapter 5

The Transport Book

Summary: Maisie used to be a normal 15 year old and had a normal life. What will happens when Maisie gets her hands on a book that can transport you anywhere? Even into books, manga, anime, films etc..

**Chapter 5 **

Jack landed first on the ground. He groaned. Then Maisie landed on top of Jack. Jack groaned again.

"Ow! What the hell Maisie? Get off me!" Jack said.

"But you're comfy!" Maisie said looking at him with brown eyes.. Jack pushed Maisie off him.

"Why is it that you always land on me?" Jack asked. Maisie just shrugged.

Jack sighed and got up.

"We forgot to change out of our uniforms." said Maisie.

"Oh well." Jack said. Maisie and Jack walked into the school. They both looked around in amazement.

"Wow..." they both said at the same time.

"This is bigger than our school!" Maisie said

"Way bigger." Jack said. Maisie nodded in agreement. They walked up some stairs. They got a lot of stares from passing students. There were some comments of how beautiful Jack's eyes were and how long Maisie's hair was.

They walked up to Music Room 3. Maisie went to put her hand on the door handle. Jack's hand went at the same time and their hands accidentally touched. Maisie looked at him and blushed slightly. Jack blushed slightly as well.

Maisie opened the door. Rose petals flew out. Jack and Maisie blinked.

"Welcome to Ouran Host Club." 7 voices said.

Jack looked at Maisie and Maisie looked at Jack.

"A boy?" one asked.

"There is a girl as well." another said.

"Must be Hikaru and Kaoru." Maisie whispered. Jack nodded.

"We must make everyone feel welcome!" Tamaki said.

"What are your names?" Honey asked running up to them and hugging his pink stuffed bunny.

_Should we give them fake_ _names?_ Jack messaged to Maisie telepathically

_I don't know. _Maisie messaged back to Jack telepathically.

"Hello?" Hikaru asked waving a hand in front of Maisie's face.

_Just tell them our real names. It's not like their gonna do anything._ Maisie messaged to Jack.

"My name is Jack." Jack said.

"I'm called Maisie." said Maisie.

"Nice to meet you princess." Tamaki said walking over to Maisie and gently taking her hand and kissing it gently. Maisie blushed slightly. She giggled. Jack raised an eyebrow. He blinked then shrugged it off.

_Maisie._ Jack said telepathically.

_What? _Maisie asked telepathically

_Your cousin Charlie dancing to a Japanese song while wearing a dress._

Maisie snorted.

The host club looked at Maisie and Jack, who were both trying very very hard not to laugh.

_Why my cousin Charlie?_ Maisie asked telepathically.

_I don't know. I just chose one of your cousins randomly. _Jack replied.

Maisie wrote down in the book that a packet of Oreos land in Maisie's hand. Maisie held out her hand and a packet of Oreos landed in her hand.

"Good choice." Jack said.

"I know." Maisie said.

Maisie opened them and took one out of the packet. She bit it in half.

Jack took one and bit it in half as well.

"What are those?" asked Tamaki eyeing the Oreos that were in Maisie's hand.

"Oreos." Maisie replied.

"I've never heard of them." Tamaki said.

"Are they a commoner's snack?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah." Jack said. "Want some?"

Tamaki reached over and took an Oreo. He bit off a small chunk of the Oreo. His violet eyes lit up.

"This is absolutely delicious!" Tamaki exclaimed. Maisie chuckled.

The other hosts took some Oreos.

"Kyoya! We should introduce Oreos to the girls!" Tamaki said.

"Not a bad idea." Kyoya said writing down the idea. Maisie looked at Jack.

_Maybe we should try to go specific episodes. _Jack said to Maisie telepathically.

_Yeah! That would be awesome!_ Maisie replied.

_We should try that later. _

_Good idea._ Maisie said.

"The Host Club is now open for business!" Tamaki exclaimed. Some girls came in and gave Maisie and Jack weird looks.

"Why are there two commoners here?" one girl asked.

"We may be commoners, but we have Oreos!" Jack said holding the packet up in the air.

_Subtle._ Maisie messaged to Jack.

"Oreos?" the girls asked.

"Yes." Jack said. "Want some?"

"Yes please!" the girls said.

"Your eyes are gorgeous!" one girl said to Jack. Jack smiled at the girl

"Why, thank you." Jack said. He smiled.

"We better go." Maisie said taking hold of one of Jack's arms and dragging him out of the door. Jack waved goodbye. When they got to a foresty bit, Jack looked at her.

"So, what now?" asked Jack.

"We should go home, then after school we could see if we can go to specific episode of Ouran or Death Note." said Maisie.

"Good idea." Jack said.

Suddenly there was loud bang. Maisie and Jack shrieked.

"What the hell was that?" Jack asked

"You really have a girly shriek." Maisie said. Jack glared at her.

They held the book and said "Maisie's house" in a loud clear voice.

They both disappeared. All that was left was Maisie's purple and white spotted headband. Kaoru picked it up and studied it. Kaoru frowned. _"Wasn't that Maisie girl wearing this?_" Kaoru thought.

He shrugged and went back into the school.

**Chapter Done! **

**Read and review. **

**Hope you liked the story so far!**

******If you have any ideas, feel free to PM me or put them in the reviews. **


End file.
